Women in Robe II
by seventhsugosha
Summary: (Sequel of Women in Robe, starring at Akashi Seijuroo) pengusiran 'Wanita Bergaun' masih berlanjut. Kali ini, apakah Akashi berhasil mengembalikan 'Wanita Bergaun' itu ke neraka? Lihat kisah di sini.


Hujan membasahi kota Tokyo pada sore hari. Jalanan pun terlihat sepi karena hujan. Seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet dengan iris beda warna, menatap jalanan yang sepi melalui jendela basah sebuah café. Ia menikmati secangkir espresso sendirian. Namun ia tak merasa terganggu dengan adanya 'sendirian', justru inilah yang dia suka.

"Akashi-san?" Panggil seorang wanita kepadanya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati wanita beesurai merah muda dengan iris senada.

"Ya?" Jawab pemuda itu singkat. Ia agak terkejut juga sih, tiba-tiba orang asing datang menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat berantakan, tubuhnya basah kuyub, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuroo ini berspekulasi bahwa si wanita menerjang hujan untuk sampai ke sini. Di tambah lagi ekspresinya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Akashi pun jadi tak tega sendiri.

"Silahkan duduk dulu." Akashi mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di kursi seberangnya. Wanita itu merespon dengan cepat dan menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Kau tampak sangat kacau, nona. Ada apa?" Akashi seperti sudah bisa membaca apa yang tengah dirasakan wanita itu.

"Aku dengar, kau bisa membantuku, Akashi-san." Wanita itu berkata dengan nada penuh harap.

"Membantu apa maksudmu?" Akashi mengkerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Begini.. aku bingung harus mulai dari mana, tapi sepertinya kau hanya perlu intinya saja. Tolong suamiku, ia telah dirasuki roh jahat." Ucap wanita itu dengan sangat memohon.

"Apa? Kau tahu apa soal roh jahat?" Akashi malah balik bertanya, merasa wanita ini terlalu sok tahu.

"Tolonglah, Akashi-san. Aku sudah membawanya ke beberapa psikiater, namun tak ada hasil. Dan salah seorang psikiater menyarankan agar aku datang padamu."

Akashi terkekeh garing. "Memang tahu apa psikiater itu tentang diriku?"

"Mereka bilang seorang anak dari keluarga Akashi adalah seorang exorcist. Dan kemungkinan bisa membantu suamiku."

"Mungkin suamimu hanya mengalami gangguan syaraf."

"Tolonglah, Akashi-san! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda.. aku mohon.. psikiater itu menyuruhku untuk pergi kepadamu, dan kau ingin mengembalikan aku pada mereka?" Wanita itu tampak menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata berkaca.

Terlihat sangat jelas oleh Akashi, bahwa masalah yang dialaminya sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Ia selalu berteriak setiap malam, ia juga menyerangku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikatnya di ranjang." Wanita itu sudah tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Baiklah, nona. Izinkan aku mengetahui namamu terlebih dahulu."

"Namaku, Kuroko Satsuki."

"Satsuki-san, boleh aku tahu sudah berapa lama suamimu seperti itu?"

"Sudah hampir dua minggu. Dan keadaannya semakin buruk."

"Izinkan aku melihat keadaannya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan tulisan Kuroko di pintu gerbangnya. Rumah yang begitu minimalis dan sangat manis. Tapi Akashi tahu keadaan di sini tak semanis kelihatannya.

Sang pemilik rumah, Satsuki, mempersilahkan Akashi untuk memasuki rumahnya. Akashi merasakan perbedaan suhu antara di dalam rumah dan di luar.

"Aku harap kau selalu menyalakan pemanas ruangan." Ucap Akashi yang merasakan penurunan suhu di sini.

"Aku tidak pernah mematikannya." Ucap Satsuki singkat.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya, mengantar Akashi yang merupakan bala bantuan bagi wanita itu. Setelah pintu kamar itu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok lelaki bersurai biru muda dengan mata tertutup. Apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita ini benar, ia mengikat sang suami di berbagai sisi ranjang. Menyulitkannya untuk bergerak.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Akashi mencoba mendekat ke arah lelaki itu.

"Aku terpaksa memberinya obat bius setiap lima jam. Dan obat itu sudah bekerja selama 4 jam 55 menit."

"Ya aku merasakan hawa tidak enak di rumah ini. Apa kalian baru saja berkunjung ke suatu tempat yang menurut kalian janggal mungkin?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak habis berkunjung kemana-mana. Kami hanya melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Tetsu bekerja dan aku di rumah."

Tiba-tiba lelaki di atas ranjang itu melakukan pergerakan. Tangannya mulai bergerak tak karuan. Ia membuka matanya spontan dan langsung menatap Akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa aku harus memberinya obat bius lagi?" Ucap Satsuki yang berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku berbincang sedikit, kau boleh menunggu di luar."

Satsuki hanya menurut dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian bersama suaminya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak 'normal'.

"Apa kabarmu, tuan?" Tanya Akashi memulai pembicaraan ringan, sekaligus memastikan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki ini.

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki itu balik bertanya dengan suara yang berat, iris biru mudanya menatap Akashi dalam-dalam.

"Aku, Akashi, aku disuruh istrimu untuk membantu mu."

Lelaki itu terkekeh garing. "Kau salah, harusnya kau yang membantunya."

Akashi mengekerutkan keningnya. Jika lelaki ini kerasukan sesuatu, pasti sangatlah sulit berkomunikasi dengannya, lalu suaranya pun terdengar tak mengalami perubahan apa-apa. Biasanya orang yang kerasukan roh jahat, akan berbicara sebagai roh tersebut. Akashi berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Setelah diteliti kembali, pergerakan lelaki ini berhenti. Ia menjadi tenang kembali. Ditambah lagi, Akashi tidak melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam tubuh lelaki ini melalui emperor eyenya. Akashi mengambil keputusan bahwa lelaki ini hanya mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi bertanya kembali memastikan kebenaran.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Ada yang aneh dengan istriku. Ia menganggapku gila dan mengikatku di sini. Memberiku obat bius setiap lima jam."

Akashi berpikir kembali. Jika memang ada yang aneh dengan istrinya, mengapa Akashi tak bisa melihat kejanggalan itu?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Akashi berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia berniat menemui Satsuki. Tapi, ia merasa bahwa rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh lelaki yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan dirinya yang sedang bertamu. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi rumah tersebut.

"Satsuki-san?" Panggilnya dengan suara agak keras, berharap Satsuki menampakkan diri dengan cepat.

Namun Satsuki tak kunjung muncul. Akashi melihat salah satu ruangan dengan pintu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya lampu yang begitu kentara. Akashi semakin mendekat ke sumber cahaya itu.  
>Tiba-tiba, Satsuki muncul dengan sebilah pisau di tangan kirinya. "Ada apa, Akashi-san?"<p>

Akashi melirik pisau yang ada di genggaman Satsuki. "Ada yang harus aku bicarakan, aku tunggu di ruang tamu?"

"Oh, baiklah. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku dulu." Satsuki kembali ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata adalah dapur.

Akashi sempat memperhatikan baik-baik wanita itu tadi. Ia menaruh kecurigaan saat wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Tapi setelah mendengar Satsuki sedang memasak, kecurigaan itu mereda. Demi apapun, Akashi yakin tak ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Akashi menduduki sofa besar yang terletak di ruang tamu. Rasanya suhu udara semakin menurun saja di rumah ini. Ia sangat yakin di luar suhunya tidak seekstrim ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akash-san." Satsuki berjalan menghampiri Akashi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia membawa secangkir minuman di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak apa kok, Satsuki-san." Jawab Akashi ramah.

Satsuki meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja di depan Akashi, lalu ia duduk di sofa tunggal tepat di samping sofa besar yang diduduki Akashi. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashi-san?"

"Hm.. begini aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya roh jahat atau roh asing selain jiwanya dalam tubuh suamimu. Aku rasa suamimu tidak apa-apa." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Satsuki memasang wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-san? Kau merasa ada yang aneh kan dengan suamiku?"

"Iya, memang ada yang aneh. Mungkin dia frustasi. Memang apa pekerjaannya setiap hari?"

"Dia.. seorang guru. Apa benar seorang guru bisa frustasi?"

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' Batin Akashi heran. "Entahlah. Ia juga manusia, bisa frustasi. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lihat sampai saat ini dari suamimu."

"Tapi aku yakin ada yang aneh dengan suamiku selain frustasi. Ah, maaf silahkan diminum kopinya." Satsuki mendekatkan cangkir itu ke depan Akashi dengan tangan kirinya.

Akashi hanya memerhatikannya. Bukan memerhatikan cangkirnya, tapi tangannya. Ada apa dengan tangan kirinya? Di sana terdapat cincin dengan batu sapphire melingkari jari telunjuknya. Entah mengapa cincin itu menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Terima kasih atas kopinya." Akashi meraih cangkir itu dan menyesap kopi di dalamnya yang agak panas saat menyentuh lidahnya.

Satsuki tampak melirik jam dinding sekilas, "sudah hampir jam makan malam, aku mengantar makanan kepada Tetsu, permisi." Satsuki kembali meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

Akashi kembali mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke sekitar ruangan ini. Akashi benar-benar penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rasanya sulit sekali menemukan kebenarannya. Samar-samar pening perlahan menyergap kepalanya. 'Ah, apalagi ini?'

Akashi langsung menjauhkan cangkir yang sedaritadi ada digenggamannya, mengembalikannya ke atas meja dengan sangat terburu-buru. Akashi memijit sedikit keningnya yang terasa agak pening. Perlahan namun pasti pening itu semakin terasa. 'Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.'

Aaaaa!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan menyapa pendengaran Akashi yang membuat Akashi semakin merasakan pening tersebut. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri sumber teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari kamar suami Satsuki.

Akashi sampai di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat Satsuki yang sedang kewalahan menenangkan Tetsuya yang terus memberontak. Ia juga menjerit seperti tidak ingin melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Akhirnya, emperor eye Akashi bekerja. Ia melihat jelas jiwa Satsuki ada bersama wanita bergaun putih yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Ternyata ia belum berhasil mengembalikan wanita itu ke neraka.

'Sial! Ia memberikan obat dalam kopinya.' Semakin lama pengelihatan Akashi semakin buram. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh pengelihatan Akashi menghitam. Ia telah hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Perlahan Akashi membuka matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia hanya melihat kegelapan di sana sini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjadi alas berbaringnya. Tak perlu lama menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terbaring di lantai.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang semula berada di punggungnya. Sayang tangannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Tangannya diikat. Akashi mencoba membebaskan dirinya sendiri namun gagal. Ikatannya begitu kuat.

Selang beberapa detik, Akashi mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melihat sebuah cahaya lilin yang dibawa oleh seseorang. Seseorang tersebut menyalakan beberapa lilin yang menggantung pada dinding. Akhirnya ruangan tersebut bermandikan cahaya remang-remang.

Lalu orang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Akhirnya, Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut. Wanita bersurai merah muda dengan iris senada, tengah menatapnya tidak suka dirinya yang terbaring di lantai. Padahal, Akashi sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa terbaring di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Perlukah kau bertanya seperti itu." Wanita itu menjawab. Dengan suara yang berbeda dari beberapa waktu lalu. Dari saat Akashi bertemu dengannya, suaranya benar-benar berbeda dengan yang waktu itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan-"

"Tak perlu kau tanya lagi, Seijuroo. Aku memilih untuk balas dendam karna kau telah menggagalkan rencana ku tempo hari." Lagi-lagi wanita itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dengan tangan kanannya.

Tunggu, tangan kanan? Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu Satsuki-san menggunakan tangan kirinya?

Akashi sudah benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini bukanlah Satsuki yang ia temui di café tadi, melainkan roh perempuan bergaun putih yang berhasil ia usir dari tubuh seorang remaja perempuan, beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau harus mati terlebih dulu." Wanita itu mulai mengayunkan pisaunya, hendak menikam kepala Akashi.

Akashi beguling ke kiri untuk menghindari ancaman pisau tersebut. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan tangan terikat. Ia kembali mencoba melepaskan ikatan ini entah bagaimana caranya. Sementara wanita itu mencoba melepaskan pisaunya yang tertancap di lantai. Akashi kembali menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan paksa, berharap ikatannya akan melonggar.

Ternyata Akashi masih kalah cepat. Wanita itu sudah membebaskan pisaunya dan kembali menghampirinya. Ah, Akashi sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana selain menghindar. Sial.. pengelihatan Akashi kurang jelas jika dalam keadaan remang-remang seperti ini.

Akhirnya pergerakan tangannya membuahkan hasil. Ia terbebas dari jeratan tali tersebut dan dapat bergerak bebas. Hendak mencari sesuatu untuk melawan wanita tersebut. Sayangnya, pengelihatan Akashi tidak sebagus itu jika gelap seperti ini.

Saat pisau itu melayang lebih dekat dengan sasaran di kepala lagi, Akashi berhasil menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Pisau itu tinggal berjarak lima senti dari dahinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Akashi mendorong wanita itu agar menjauhinya. Setelah terbebas, ia segera mengambil lilin yang bertengger di dinding sebagai penerangannya. Ia melihat wanita itu bangkit kembali dan mengambil pisaunya.

"Apa masalahmu? Sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka denganku." Sempat-sempatnya Akashi membuka percakapan.

"Semua setan sepertiku tidak akan suka padamu! Kau adalah exorcist!" cela wanita itu yang sudah mengakui dirinya bahwa dirinya adalah setan.

"Begitu ya." Akashi mulai merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mendapati gunting kesayangannya di sana, sekaligus gunting paling sacral. Gunting silver yang selalu dipakainya dalam ritual pengusiran setan.

Akashi menadapati setan itu menyiratkan kepanikan di wajahnya. Akashi tertawa dalam hati, ia merasa di atas angin sekarang. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri setan tersebut. Setan itu langsung mengambil langkah mundur, berharap dapat menjauhi Akashi.

"Jadi, ini kelemahanmu?" tanya Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Jauhkan itu dariku! Kau pikir kau bisa mengembalikanku ke neraka dengan gunting itu?!"

"Memang tugasku sekarang bukan mengembalikanmu ke neraka. Aku ingin mengusirmu dari tubuh itu, dan tubuh itu tidak akan pernah bisa dirasuki setan kotor sepertimu lagi." Akashi menyeringai khas.

Setan itu pun semakin hilang akal. Ia ikut-ikutan mengambil lilin yang bertengger di dinding dan mengarahkannya pada Akashi beserta pisau yang sedaritadi ada di genggamannya. "Mundur! Atau ku bakar kau!"

"Peringatan yang bagus!" secepat kilat Akashi berlari ke arah setan itu dan mengarahkannya ke perut tubuh itu.

Setan itu malah melempar lilin yang berada dalam genggamannya ke arah Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi dengan mudah dapat menghindari lilin yang bisa saja membakarnya itu. Akhirnya, lilin itu jatuh ke lantai dan padam dengan sendirinya. Setan itu pun semakin panik dengan semakin mendekatnya gunting Akashi ke tubuhnya.

Tapi Akashi tak langsung menikamnya begitu saja, pertama-tama Akashi mencekam erat leher setan itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ada pesan terakhir?"

Setan tersebut membalas tatapan Akashi dengan tatapan terbencinya pada si surai scarlet ini. "Lihat saja, aku akan kembali dan akan menghancurkanmu!" kutuk si setan.

Akashi malah menyeringai puas dengan jawab setan bengis itu, "coba saja, aku tunggu kehadiranmu."

Tak perlu pakai basa-basi lagi, gunting Akashi sudah menancap di perut tubuh wanita itu. Seketika tubuh itu langsung lemas dan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri. Akashi langsung menopang tubuh ringkih itu dan menggendongnya ke suatu ruangan, di mana ia menemuka sofa dan membaringkan tubuh itu di sana.

Akashi geram sendiri dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat gelap ini. Lalu ia mengambil lilin yang menyala yang bertengger di atas meja dekat meja. Dengan penerangan lilin, ia mencoba mencari saklar listrik untuk menyalakan lampu. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia dapat menemukannya. Dalam hitungan detik lampu pun menyala.

Ia terkejut bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu. Di berbagai sisi dinding rumah ini, dipenuhi oleh tulisan asing yang ditulis dengan darah. Tulisan asing yang biasa disebut Akashi sebagai tulisan satan, mengandung sebuah pesan yang bila diterjemahkan menjadi 'Aku akan kembali'. Akashi berani menarik kesimpulan bahwa setan yang satu itu akan kembali 'ramai-ramai'.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo. Sekejap jalanan menjadi sepi karena hujan turun. Tak ada orang yang berjalan-jalan di trotoar, semuanya tampak sedang berteduh. Lagi-lagi, sore hari ini Akashi menghabiskan waktunya di café langganannya dengan secangkir espresso yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit duduk di kursi seberangnya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu padanya. Akashi hanya menatapnya penuh tanya sekaligus dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san." Ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya-san? Dan juga istrimu."

"Lebih baik. Satsuki masih harus dirawat beberapa hari. Tapi dokter bilang keadaannya sudah membaik."

"Syukurlah. Ia tidak akan mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu. Sebaiknya, tidak usah mengungkit masalah itu lagi di depannya. Itu akan lebih baik."

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang ingin mengungkit kejadian mengerikan itu?" entah kapan Tetsuya memesan minum, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawakannya secangkir kopi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran bagaimana istrimu bisa kerasukan makhluk itu. Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Istrimu sekarang sudah suci dan tidak akan mudah dirasuki lagi."

"Semua itu berkatmu, terima kasih, Akashi-san. Sebagai balasannya, biarkan aku mentraktirmu sore ini." Tetsuya tersenyum tipis kepada Akashi.

"Apa artinya aku boleh menambah secangkir espresso lagi?" keduanya pun melontarkan kekehan garing.

'_Kapan kau akan kembali, Wanita Bergaun?' _

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Heii hooo! aku apdet cerita baru lagi. bukannya melanjutkan fic yang masih harus dilanjutkan malah bikin cerita yang lain, heran...<p>

sebenarnya ini fic khusus Akashi's birthday tapi sepertinya sangat telat ya

ya meskipun telat semoga reader tachi ga telat bacanya ya hehe

bagi first reader aku ucapkan WELCOME!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa~

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya

Ja~


End file.
